


Little White Fox

by WangxianPrince



Series: Fox Komaeda [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Kitsune, Kitsune!Komaeda, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Yôkai, human hinata, i just wanted an excuse to write more fox komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangxianPrince/pseuds/WangxianPrince
Summary: One day, Hinata finds a little white fox and decides to offer it some help. Years later, the little fox returns as a “human” to try and befriend the human that rescued him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fox Komaeda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153034
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Little White Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope you all enjoy!

_The rain poured from the muggy gray sky, casting the scent of mildew all over the bustling city streets, thick puddles of water forming in the roads._

_All over the city, people raced to their cars or the nearest building, trying to protect themselves in any way they can. Some hurried to pull out their umbrellas, and others lifted their hoodless jackets up to protect their hair from getting wet._

_By one building—a small, but popular restaurant named Hanamura Diner—lay a little white fox, trying to take cover in a nearby alleyway by a trash can. The trash can did little to shield him from the rain, and his fur was easily soaked and sticking to his ribs, making him look like a drowned rat drenched with water._

_The little white fox curls up, doing his best to keep himself warm, when a familiar ding sounds, and someone exits the restaurant, and he lifts his head at the sound of the stranger’s voice._

_“I’ll see you tomorrow!”_

_A young man—about the age of eighteen—steps out of the restaurant and starts walking away, but hesitates at the alleyway, coming to a stop in front of the little white fox._

_“You’re all soaked, you poor thing,” the man says, holding the umbrella over the fox to stop the downcast of the rain, and the little white fox looks up at him with wide, terrified dull green eyes._

_The man was young, and handsome, with a smooth, silky voice. He had chocolatey brown, spikey hair and gorgeous green eyes._

_“Let’s get you out of the rain,” the man says, before reaching a hand out towards the fox—slow and gentle. The little white fox backs away further into the corner. “I won’t hurt you. I’ll take you home, and offer you some shelter and food. How about that?”_

_The man grabs the fox, scooping him up into his arms, and settles him inside his jacket for warmth, securing him with one hand and holding the umbrella over them with his other._

_“I’m Hinata Hajime,” the man gives a soft smile and the fox pokes his head out from underneath the jacket, relaxing into his warmth, “What am I even doing, talking to a fox? You probably can’t even understand me.”_

————————————————————————

A few years has passed since that incident, and Komaeda smiles fondly at the memory of the man who had helped saved him from the downpour of the rain that happened that dreadful night. 

“Are you really going to go look for this man?” Kuzuryu asks, a frown forming on his face, “Will he even remember you?” 

“No, he won’t,” Komaeda lets out a small sigh, “but I have to thank him. I spent those few months with him, and I...I have to see him.”

“I get it, you love him,” Kuzuryu’s lips curve into a small smile, “well, don’t let me stop you, then. But what will you do when he finds out you’re a kitsune? We yokai have a lot to deal with when it comes to humans, you know.”

“I’ll just take it slow,” Komaeda says, “If...he wants to see me, that is. We’ve both grown since that time. Surely he must be older now.”

The two of them are both what would be considered yokai. Komaeda is a kitsune—but due to his young age, as he’s only been around for 23 years—he only has one tail. Kitsune only gain additional tails once every hundred years, up to nine. 

Kuzuryu has been around for much longer than he has. He’s been around for two hundred years, which is still pretty young for a dragon yokai. He is the next in line heir to the Kuzuryu clan, and right behind him is following his little sister, but she’s often away traveling the world. 

By his side is his best friend and lover, Peko Pekoyama. She’s a unique case—she was once a human, but got turned into a yokai. She was found abandoned in a river, floating in a basket that was quickly flooding, her cries filling the air as she was getting wetter by the second and had nothing to cling onto but a thin white blanket nestled around her. Kuzuryu’s father took pity on her, and brought her home. After that, she grew up with Kuzuryu. 

“So what will you even do once you find this man?” Kuzuryu asks. Komaeda’s tail curls around his frame and his ears droop. 

Tilting his head, a small frown forms on Komaeda’s lips, “I’m not sure yet, but I have to try. Don’t I? After all these years, my heart still belongs to him.” 

Kuzuryu smiles, “Well I’m sure it’ll be fine. After all you’re Komaeda, the luckiest fox I know.”

Komaeda shakes his head, “I’m not that lucky. But I certainly will be if he allows me to be his friend.”

“Do you even know where to find him?” Kuzuryu asks.

Komaeda nods, “I’ve been watching him ever since I disappeared, although from a distance. He still works at that restaurant, so I figured I’d start there. He still lives in the same residence, too, but I thought it would be weird to show up there as a human, since he’s only known me as a fox.” 

Kuzuryu nods, “Then do you have that necklace?”

Komaeda pulls out the necklace from where it was tucked away tightly between his obi keeping his royal blue yukata in place, and clasps it around his neck. Immediately, his ears and tail disappears, making him look fully human. 

The necklace was nothing special. The little ornament was in the shape of a fox tail, filled with several tiny orange, red, and black beads, and was placed on a silver metal chain. The necklace allows him to appear fully human, or otherwise he’d still have his ears and tail to worry about. The necklace only works if it is placed around the neck. Simply holding onto it won’t do anything. 

“You really do look human,” Kuzuryu smiles, “will you be back tonight?”

Komaeda frowns, “That, I do not know. I can afford a hotel, after all I’m not in need of money. So it depends how it goes. I may just stay at a hotel.”

Kuzuryu nods, “Alright, then. I wish you the best of luck.”

————————————————————————

_Hinata lifts his phone with one hand while holding a little white fox in the other, while the fox remains tucked away in his jacket for warmth._

_“Hey, Chiaki?” Hinata smiles into the phone, “Can you do me a huge favor? You see, I found this little white fox drenched on the side of the road…”_

_There’s sounds coming in from the other side of the phone, but it’s too muffled for Komaeda to make out what is being said. All he can tell is that the voice is belonging to a female of about the same age as them._

_“Okay, sweet, I’ll see you then,” he smiles once more and hangs up the phone before sitting down on the couch with the little fox. “My friend Chiaki is coming over. She will bring you some food, as well as some other things to help you remain comfortable. You can stay here for as long as you like.”_

_About an hour later, a knock sounds on the door, and Hinata opens the door to reveal a young girl. She was definitely the same age as them. She has light, strawberry blond hair. The tips curl around the edges, and come to stop just above her shoulders, curling around the nape of her neck. And she had pink colored eyes—most likely from the use of colored contacts. In her arms, she held several bags containing items, and a large doggy bed._

_“This is Nanami Chiaki,” Hinata tells Komaeda, stepping aside to let the girl in, “I asked her to get some stuff for your comfort. Of course, you don’t have to stay here. I just want you to be comfortable.”_

_“You think he can understand you?” Nanami gives them a soft smile before a yawn escapes her lips._

_“Did you stay up late playing video games again?” Hinata asks, taking the doggy bed from her and setting it up in a corner._

_“Uh huh,” Nanami hands him a bag, “here’s some stuff for the bed.”_

_Hinata pulls out a little blanket and lays it over the bed, before pulling out a few toys—one in particular being a cute little fox stuffed animal, about the size of Hinata’s hand._

_The little blanket was cute. It was a light, baby blue, and had little clouds all over it, with a few stars stitches in here and there. It was a simple design, yet effective._

_Hinata removes Komaeda from his jacket and sets him down on the bed. “This bed is for you.”_

_Nanami has already taken a seat on the couch, pulling out a small portable gaming console, and Komaeda is left to stare at Hinata with open, wide eyes as he takes a seat next to her._

_As soon as Hinata sits down, Komaeda darts towards the couch and jumps onto Hinata’s lap, snuggling into him for warmth._

_“What are you going to do when I work tomorrow?” Hinata smiles down at the fox, and Nanami glances over at them._

_“He really seems to adore you,” Nanami says, “are you really going to keep him?”_

_Hinata gives Komaeda a scratch behind the ears, “It’s up to him. I’ll get a doggy door installed just his size, and it’ll be left open at all times. He’s welcome to leave whenever he wants.”_

_She nods, “that sounds like a good idea. I think he’ll appreciate that.”_

_Hinata continues to pet the white fox, and Komaeda leans into his touch, “I sure hope so.”_

————————————————————————

Komaeda stops in front of the small restaurant, his hand pausing on the handle to step in. 

_This is it. This is the moment I see Hinata again, but...why am I so nervous? He won’t even recognize me. Does he even work today?_

Komaeda pushes open the door, and immediately an unfamiliar voice calls to him, “Welcome! A waiter will be over to seat you shortly!”

A minute has passed, and the longer he waited, the more nervous he began to feel.

_Of course he wouldn’t even want to see me. We are nothing but strangers at the moment, and six entire years have passed._

“A table for one?”

Komaeda looks up to see Hinata, and he feels as if he could cry right then and there. The guy he had fallen in love with was standing right before him, dressed in his usual waiter outfit. 

Taking a shaky gulp of air, he replies, “...Yes.”

Looking around, he notices everyone is wearing normal attire, and he suddenly feels very much out of place dressed in his yukata. But yukatas are all he owns to wear. 

“Right, just follow me, then” Hinata offers him a smile that nearly melts his heart. 

Hinata leads him to an empty seat at the bar, and Komaeda sits down without a second thought.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Hinata says, “but all the tables are full.”

“It’s fine,” Komaeda gives Hinata a smile, “thank you, Hinata.”

Hinata gives him a slightly suspicious look. 

Komaeda immediately buries his face in the menu, “Er, your name-tag. It, uh, says your name.” 

_I hope he didn’t notice I hadn’t even looked at his name-tag!_

“Right,” Hinata says, “I’ll let you look over the menu. I’ll be back in just a moment to ask what you’d like to drink and take any orders for appetizers.” 

Komaeda gives him a nod before looking over the menu.

_I... can’t even read. How am I supposed to order? I really got myself into a mess, didn’t I?_

True to his words, Hinata arrives just a few minutes later.

“Have you decided what you’d like to drink or eat for appetizers?” Hinata smiles at him.

“Just water!” Komaeda takes in a deep breath and lowers his voice, “Er, I mean, water is fine. No appetizers.” 

“I’ll be right back with your water and then I’ll ask you what you’d like to eat,” Hinata says, and Komaeda watches as he leaves.

_This is so awkward. I should have never come. What was I doing, thinking I could become friends with Hinata just by walking in here? Of course I’m just a customer._

Hinata sets down a glass of water, “Have you decided on what you’d like to eat?”

“I’m having trouble deciding,” Komaeda lies, “What would you recommend?” 

“The house steak is really good, and it’s today’s special,” Hinata smiles at him. 

_His smile could cure depression. I feel completely at ease when I’m around him, and I’m glad to know that hasn’t changed over the years._

“I’ll order that then,” Komaeda tells him, and once more, he watches as Hinata leaves, taking the menu with him.

With nothing else to do, Komaeda glances around the restaurant, before his eyes settle on the TV. It was nothing special, and he was just watching several people kick around a football, and trying to score it into the opponent’s goal. 

A bit later, Hinata returns with his meal, “Here you go, sir.”

“Komaeda!” he blurts, “Er...You can call me Komaeda.” 

Hinata nods, setting down the food in front of him, “Here you are, Komaeda.” 

“Thank you,” Komaeda whispers, and Hinata leaves once more, and Komaeda is once again left alone with his thoughts, and he begins eating his food in silence. 

————————————————————————

The next day, Komaeda decides to walk around the area, but heads into the library when he sees a familiar face—Chiaki Nanami. 

If Komaeda wasn’t wearing the necklace, his tail would currently be wagging and his ears would perk up at the sight of her. 

Lost in his thoughts, he accidentally bumps into her, causing her to drop a bunch of books she was carrying.

“I’m sorry!” Komaeda immediately says, kneeling down to help her pick them up.

Nanami just gives him a smile, “No, it’s fine. Say... have we met before?”

Komaeda tilts his head, “What do you mean?”

_She couldn’t have recognized me, could she have?_

“No, it’s nothing. You just have a familiar presence, as if this isn’t the first time we’ve met,” she says, “do you come around here often? Do you like to read?” 

“I’m new to the area and was just looking around,” Komaeda averts his gaze, “admittedly, I can’t read. I don’t even know why I came here.” 

“I can help you learn how to read,” Nanami says, “I’m Nanami Chiaki. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Komaeda Nagito,” Komaeda gives her a grin, “I’d appreciate that very much. Thank you.”

“My friend will actually be joining us in an hour,” Nanami says, “I can teach you until then, and then we are all heading over to my place to play video games. Would you like to come?”

“I’d like that very much,” he tells her before a small frown appears on his lips, “but aren’t you worried I could turn out to be someone dangerous? You shouldn’t be so trusting.” 

“I feel like this isn’t our first time meeting,” Nanami says, “In fact, I’m sure it isn’t, but I can’t seem to figure out why, yet. But I don’t think you’re a dangerous person, Komaeda.”

“Then I’d very much love to join you both for video games,” Komaeda tells her.

_I hope Hinata is the one joining her for video games. I already miss him so much._

————————————————————————

_A week has passed since Komaeda started staying with Hinata. He was currently resting in the little doggy bed with his little blanket, while Hinata finished up the dinner dishes in the kitchen._

_Once done, Hinata moves to the couch._

_Komaeda grabs the blanket and drags it over to the couch before hopping up and crawling into Hinata’s lap, snuggling with the blanket._

_“Hey, little fox,” Hinata smiles at Komaeda, “some friends are coming over, but you’ll be okay. Chiaki will be there too, I know how much you adore her.”_

_As if on cue, a knock sounds at the door, and Hinata quickly scoops the fox up into his arms, along with the blanket, and walks over to the door._

_Opening it, he reveals four others._

_One dude has bright, hot pink hair and is dressed in a dull yellow jumper, with a wrench sticking out of one side._

_“This is Kazuichi Souda,” Hinata smiles down at the fox._

_Holding his hand, next to him stood quite the beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair, tied back into a ponytail, and she wore a plain white dress with a few subtle frilles at the bottom._

_“I’m Sonia Nevermind,” the woman introduces herself, “I just adore little foxes!”_

_A man steps from behind and wraps his arms around both Kazuichi and Nevermind. He has short, black hair, and two different colored eyes—one was an ashen gray, and the other was a crimson red. He wore a red scarf just a few shades duller than his red eye, and he dressed like the main villain from a video game._

_“A creature has been unleashed from the depths of hell,” the man says._

_“That man is Tanaka Gundham,” Hinata tells the fox, “the three of them are a couple. Don’t mind Tanaka, he has a certain way of speaking... But you aren’t evil, little fox.”_

_Standing behind the three of them was Nanami, her gaze fixed on her little portable console._

_“Movie night?” Nevermind asks._

_“Movie night,” Hinata agrees, walking back to the couch and settling Komaeda back down into his lap. The others follow suit. Kazuichi and Tanaka sit next to each other, leaning into one another, and Nevermind drapes herself over their laps, cuddling into them. It was quite the cute scene. Nanami sits on the arm of the couch by Hinata, still busy on her console, while the movie plays in the background. Eventually, Komaeda falls asleep on Hinata’s lap._

————————————————————————

Nanami and Komaeda spend the next hour teaching him how to read, and it passes by in a blur when Hinata steps in through the library and walks over.

“What are you doing?” Hinata asks, before his gaze falls onto Komaeda.

“This is my new friend,” Nanami tells him, “I was teaching him how to read.”

Hinata gives Komaeda a suspicious look, “You can’t read? But you were at the restaurant the other day…”

Kamaeda looks down at his feet, “... I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Hinata smiles at him, “I’m not mad.”

Komaeda looks up at him. 

“I’m Hinata Hajime, by the way,” Hinata grins at him. 

Komaeda gives him a soft smile, “...Komaeda Nagito.” 

“So,” Hinata eyes what Komaeda is wearing, “do you normally wear yukatas all the time?”

“Ah, yes,” Komaeda averts his gaze, “...does it look ugly?” 

He suddenly feels very out of place again.

“No, that’s not what I mean at all!” Komaeda looks back up to see Hinata looking away and covering his face with one hand, the tips of his ears a subtle shade of red, “...Quite the opposite, actually.”

Nanami gives Hinata a knowing look before saying, “Komaeda was going to join us for video games.” 

“Oh, neat!” Hinata says, “We will have ourselves a fun time.” 

“We sure will,” Nanami nods, “I hope Komaeda will have fun, too.”

“Oh, right, you can’t read,” Hinata smiles at Komaeda, “I’m assuming you’ve probably never played video games, either, then.”

Komaeda shakes his head. 

“Well, we look forward to teaching you!” Hinata says and grabs Komaeda’s hand, “Well, come on, then. Let's go have some fun.”

The three of them exit the building.

_Is this how it feels to hold another person’s hand? It’s...so warm, and comforting. I never want to let go._

————————————————————————

The three of them make their way to Nanami’s house, and Komaeda can feel himself tense up when barking is heard from the other side. No one seems to notice, and Nanami inserts her key, unlocking the door, and the moment it opens, a white pomeranian storms out of the house, coming up to her for attention.

Komaeda immediately lets go of Hinata’s hand in favor of hiding behind the man.

“Komaeda, are you alright?” Hinata asks. Komaeda doesn’t say a word, his gaze fixed on the dog, and the dog takes notice of him and steps forward towards the two.

“S-Stay back!” Komaeda says, backing away until he trips over his feet as falls onto his butt instead. The dog just keeps stepping forward and Komaeda curls up on himself, shaking like a little leaf falling in autumn. 

Namami scoops up the little dog, preventing it from getting any closer, and Komaeda feels a hand placed on his shoulder. Looking up, he sees Hinata kneeling beside him with a hesitant smile.

“Komaeda,” Hinata softly smiles at him, “are you afraid of dogs?” 

Sniffling, Komaeda nods, and Hinata scoops him up into a hug.

“We won’t let any dog hurt you,” Hinata reassures, and Komaeda nods against his shoulder, relaxing into the hold. 

“Why are you so kind to me?” Komaeda asks. 

Hinata pulls back to give Komaeda a curious look, “What do you mean?”

Komaeda looks away, “I mean, we just met, and you’re already hugging me to comfort me…”

_Not that I’m complaining, of course, but as far as you know, we’ve only just met._

“I guess I don’t know,” Hinata gives him a thoughtful look, “but for some reason, it doesn’t feel as if this is our first time meeting, although I know this should be our first time meeting.”

_You too?!_

“I said the same thing!” Nanami says, exiting the house once more, this time without the little dog in sight. “I put the dog away in a different room, so you don’t have to be afraid anymore, Komaeda. She won’t hurt you.” 

_I’m being a burden again, aren’t I?_

“T-Thank you,” Komaeda mumbles, “...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nanami tells him, “now let's go have fun playing some video games.”

Komaeda nods, and Hinata grabs his hand, and leads the two into Nanami’s house. 

It’s a small little house. The living room has a small, beige couch, looking a little worn around the edges, but still comfy. In front of it sits a little wooden coffee table, and the TV is against the wall. You have a perfect view of it from where you sit on the couch. Underneath the table is a small, light purple heart-shaped rug, covering most of the wooden floor. In front of the TV lay multiple different consoles, some portable and some not. 

“You really do like games,” Komaeda mumbles, a soft smile forming on his face, and he’s certain neither of them had heard him. 

“There’s some cookies,” Nanami points to a small cookie jar sitting on top of the coffee table, “feel free to eat as many as you want.” 

Komaeda nods, and Hinata leads them to sit on the couch. Hinata sits on one end, and Nanami sits on the opposite end, leaving Komaeda to sit in the middle, squeezed between the two of them.

“Sorry the couch is small,” Namami gives him a dazed smile, “I hope you aren’t too uncomfortable.” 

“Not at all,” Komaeda tells her.

_If anything, this gives me an excuse to be closer to Hinata._

“So, your necklace is pretty,” Hinata smiles at Komaeda, “does it have any special meaning?”

_I can’t very well tell him that it’s to prevent him from seeing my ears and tail in my human form!_

“Ah, err..” Komaeda takes a deep gulp, “um…”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Hinata says, “it sounds very personal.” 

Komaeda leans in a little closer, “...I’m sorry.” 

A slight flush colors Hinata’s face and he immediately looks away, “Y-You don’t need to a-apologize.” 

Komaeda tilts his head slightly, “Are you alright, Hinata?” 

“I’m fine!” Hinata says and gets up quickly, “I’m just going to use the washroom.” Hinata nearly bolts out of there.

Komaeda looks over at Nanami, a small frown forming on his lips and his head tilted off to one side, “Did I do something to upset Hinata?”

“No, you’re fine,” Nanami gives him a reassuring smile, “I think. Probably.”

“That doesn’t sound very reassuring at all…” Komaeda says. 

“We’re going to play a game called Mario Party,” Nanami smiles, getting up to turn on the system and grabbing a couple controllers. She hands Komaeda one. 

“Mario party?” Komaeda asks, and she gives him a nod.

“Yes, basically you pick a character and your, uh, vehicle. And then you race your friends, as well as A.I.,” she smiles at him. Komaeda gives a nod, and Hinata returns.

“Oh, we’re going to play Mario Party?” Hinata smiles, looking at the screen before glancing over at Komaeda, “Don’t worry, we’ll go easy on you.” 

Several hours later, they finally finish playing for the night, and Komaeda is pressed up incredibly close to Hinata now.

“I can’t believe you came in second for each game, just barely behind Chiaki!” Hinata huffs out.

“Just beginner’s luck, I guess,” Komaeda gives him a grin. 

“Hajime,” Chiaki catches the brunette’s attention, “are you staying behind for dinner?” 

“I’ll stay,” Hinata smiles at her.

She gives Komaeda a glance, “What about you, Komaeda?”

_I probably shouldn’t intrude anymore._

“I-I should get going,” Komaeda says, and gets up from where he was leaning onto Hinata. As he begins walking away, he feels his sleeve being tugged, and he looks over at Hinata.

“Er, sorry,” Hinata lets go of his sleeve, “...Will I see you again?” 

Komaeda softly smiles at him, “...Do you want to see me again?” 

Hinata bites his lip, nodding, and Komaeda has to immediately look away to hide the flush in his cheeks.

“Then you’ll see me again,” Komaeda tells him, and quickly bolts out of the house. 

————————————————————————

_Hinata had taken Komaeda out to the park because the weather has been nice lately._

_“The sky really is pretty,” Hinata smiles down at the little white fox he holds securely to his chest._

_Komaeda looks up at Hinata, and gives his face a little lick. Hinata laughs as they sit down on a park bench, and he sets Komaeda down on the bench beside him._

_“I haven’t told anyone this yet,” Hinata smiles, “but I’ve been really lucky ever since you came into my life. If you ever decide to leave me one day, I’ll certainly miss you. But I’ll always be here to welcome you back with open arms if you do ever decide to return.”_

_Komaeda nuzzles the man’s hand before hopping off the bench to sniff around the park. He stays close, not wanting to stray too far from Hinata’s side._

_But then he hears it—a bunch of loud barking, and a large doberman steps forward, wagging what little stump of a tail it has._

_Komaeda lets out a squeak and immediately runs towards Hinata, jumping on the man’s lap and climbing up his shirt._

_“Are you afraid of dogs?” Hinata asks, holding the little fox close to his chest, and Komaeda slowly begins to relax into his arms. The doberman goes away, and Komaeda is struck with guilt when he realizes he gave Hinata a couple of scratches._

_Komaeda immediately nuzzles Hinata, and begins to lick him all over to show his affection._

_“S-stop, that tickles!” Hinata laughs, and Komaeda goes back to nuzzling the man._

————————————————————————

“You’re back,” Kuzuryu says, his lips curving into a toothy grin. 

“I never planned on leaving,” Komaeda says, “Fuyuhiko, I met him. I got to hang out with him!”

His tail wags. Komaeda had stuck the necklace back into the obi of his yukata, secured tightly. 

“That’s great,” Kuzuryu tells him. 

“He wants to see me again,” Komaeda smiles, “and Nanami is teaching me how to read!” 

The two sit at a small little ramen restaurant in the yokai world the two live in. 

Peko comes by a moment later and sits down by Kuzuryu, and he wraps his arms around her. When she was turned into a yokai, she ended up being a dragon yokai as well, and the two are very powerful. 

“I hear you found your lover,” Peko says to him.

Komaeda’s ears droop and his tail curls around one leg, “It isn’t like that, Peko. We’re just friends.” 

“But you love this friend,” she nods at him.

“Well, yes, but…” Komaeda takes a deep breath, “as far as he knows, we just met.” 

“But he wants to see you again?” She asks, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but doesn’t that mean he definitely enjoys your company?” 

“Enjoying someone’s company and wanting to be with them romantically are two different things, Peko,” Komaeda looks down at his plum wine and begins to take a sip. 

“What will you do if he finds out you are a kitsune?” Kuzuryu asks, “Will you ever tell him?”

“I don’t think so,” Komaeda sighs, “he’ll probably just think I’m some weird, ugly fox.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Peko asks, “I mean, I personally find foxes adorable…”

“Well, you just like fluffy things,” Komaeda sticks his tongue out at her, “I can’t say the same for Hinata.” He takes another gulp of his plum wine. 

“I’m assuming you’re going back to see him,” she states.

“Of course,” Komaeda’s vision begins to feel blurry as the wine starts kicking in, “Of course I want to see him again, I value his friendship, and…”

Komaeda strokes the fur on his tail, soothing himself, “I feel guilty wanting more. I can’t expect a human to fall in love with someone he just met, but I feel like I’ve known him forever because of all the time I spent with him as a fox…”

“It’ll all work out,” Peko tells him, “it will, you’ll see.”

“I’m sure he will fall in love with you,” Kuzuryu tells him.

_They have too much faith in me. Even if I manage to make him fall in love with me, there’s no way he’ll want anything to do with me once he finds out I’m a kitsune. That only happens in fairy-tales._

Not being able to say any of that, though, he instead replies with a mumbled, “Thanks, guys.”

————————————————————————

A couple months has passed since Komaeda had started hanging out with Hinata and Nanami as a “human”, and before he knows it, the summer is coming up. 

When Hinata finds him next, he is at the library with Nanami, reading a simple book. He has learned quite a bit since she started teaching him how to read.

“You learn quite fast,” Nanami smiles at him.

“But still, I can currently only read children books,” Komaeda frowns, and a moment later, Hinata enters the library and is quick to join them. 

“What are we talking about?” Hinata gives them a smile.

“Komaeda is disappointed because all he can read are children books,” Nanami says, “he doesn’t think he’s a fast learner.”

Hinata turns to Komaeda with the brightest smile a person can have and Komaeda feels his breath hitch, “Don’t sell yourself short, Komaeda! That is quite an accomplishment since you only started learning a few months ago!”

_Is that smile really directed at me? It’s so...cute._

“I...er... you really think so?” Komaeda asks, tilting his head to one side slightly.

Hinata leans forward and ruffles Komaeda’s hair with one hand, “Of course I do. You’re really smart, you know that? You shouldn’t sell yourself short.”

And for once since Komaeda decided to be friends with Hinata as a human, he wonders what it’d be like for the other to know that he’s a kitsune. 

“So…” Hinata gives a hesitant smile, “We were going to go to the beach on Saturday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come.” 

Komaeda gives him a hesitant smile, “...Of course I do.” 

_I would never turn down an opportunity to spend time with you, Hinata._

“Great, I’ll see you then!” Hinata grins, “I hope you’ll have a great time with us.” 

“I’m sure I will. After all, you’ll be there,” Komaeda flushes a little at the last bit and hurries to add, “and Nanami will be there, too! Right?” He turns to look at her for confirmation. 

She gives him a nod, “I’ll be there. I think. Probably.” 

“Don’t force yourself to come if you don’t want to,” Hinata tells her. 

Komaeda is filled with the sudden urge to hug Hinata. And so, he does. 

“K-Komaeda?” Hinata takes in a shaky breath, “W-What are you doing?”

“I just wanted to hug you…” Komaeda pulls away and looks down at the floor, hugging himself, “I’m sorry, I probably disgust you…”

Hinata immediately pulls Komaeda back into a hug, “That’s not it at all, Komaeda. I was just surprised. That’s it.” Komaeda nods against his shoulder.

“Hinata?” Komaeda says after a moment of silence, and Hinata hums in response. “Thank you for being my friend.” 

Hinata buries his face in Komaeda’s shoulder to further hide the blush creeping into his face, “It’s no p-problem.” 

Nanami just rolls her eyes at the two, “I have to go now. I’ll see you Saturday. I think. Probably.” 

————————————————————————

_Before Komaeda knew it, a few months had passed, but the time to return to the yokai world was nearing._

_He grabs his blanket, and hops onto the couch next to Hinata, who was currently watching some movie on the television._

_Hinata turns to look at him and a grin forms on his lips, “Hey, little white fox. You’ve finally awoken, I see.”_

_Hinata pats his lap invitingly, and Komaeda crawls into it._

_“You really like that blanket, don’t you?” Hinata smiles down at the fox, giving him a few scratches behind the ears, “You really are such a cute, sweet fox.”_

_Komaeda nuzzles Hinata._

_“Alright, then. It is bedtime for me,” Hinata tells the fox. He scoops Komaeda up into his arms, along with the blanket, and heads into the room. He sets the fox down on the bed and crawls under already made sheets, before turning the night lamp that sits on the nightstand beside him. “Goodnight, little fox.”_

_Komaeda curls up beside Hinata, and stays there until Hinata’s breathing evens out and he is positive the other is asleep._

_Grabbing his blanket, he gives Hinata one last look before exiting the room and leaving out through the doggy door Hinata had installed for him._

_He isn’t sure if leaving is the right choice, but he is certain of one thing. He’ll always be Hinata’s little white fox._

————————————————————————

Before Komaeda knows it, Saturday has arrived. With a frown, his tail curls around himself, his ears drooping, and he gives Kuzuryu and Peko a pitiful look.

“What do I wear to the beach?” Komaeda pouts, “I’ve never swam in a human form, before…” He tugs on one sleeve of his yukata.

“I believe you’ll need what most humans refer to as a swimming suit,” Peko says before handing Komaeda a pair of swimming trunks, “We both knew you wouldn’t be prepared for today, so we took the liberty of running out to buy one for you.”

“Thanks Peko, Fuyhiko. You guys are the best!” Komaeda pulls the two of them in for a hug before grabbing the pair of swimming trunks. 

“What are friends for?” Peko nods to him, lacing her fingers through Kuzuryu’s, “Besides, we want our best friend to get the man of his dreams, too. You deserve love just as much as anyone else.”

_I don’t, really._

“Thank you,” Komaeda says, “I owe you both one.” 

With that, Komaeda takes off. 

————————————————————————

Komaeda feels quite out of place when he arrives at the beach to meet with the others. He's wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks, as well as the necklace that keeps his secret at bay. 

He’s so used to the yukata he wears on the daily, and it is quite the unusual feeling to be half-naked on the beach, surrounded by many other people. He meets with Hinata and the others shortly after arriving.

“Hey everyone,” Komaeda greets with an awkward smile, his gaze landing on Hinata, who was looking gorgeous as ever, wearing nothing but a pair of baby blue checkered swimming trunks. 

Hinata immediately looks away from Komaeda, hiding his face, “...Hey, Komaeda.”

_Did I do something wrong? Did Hinata decide he doesn’t like being friends with me?_

“You guys are idiots,” Nanami says before walking off to the ocean. 

Hinata gives Komaeda a cute, sheepish smile, “Do you wear your necklace even when you go swimming? Aren’t you afraid that you’ll lose it?” 

Komaeda shakes his head, “I won’t lose it, you don’t need to worry about me.” 

“Let’s go for a swim!” Hinata says, lacing their fingers together, and dragging Komaeda off towards the ocean. 

Once there, Hinata begins splashing water at Komaeda.

“Hey!” Komaeda laughs, and begins splashing water back at Hinata, and soon they are in an all-out war.

“You think you can beat me, the splashing master?” Hinata gives Komaeda a coy smile and puffs out his chest, “You’ll never win!” 

Komaeda moves closer towards Hinata, them both being in the shallow parts of the ocean, and Komaeda trips before crashing on top of Hinata. 

Lifting himself up a little, he pauses at the sight of Hinata. His hair is wet and a little messy, covered in bits of sand from the fall, and he was staring up at Komaeda with wide eyes, lips slightly parted, and his face a cherry red. 

_Maybe I do deserve love after all. But would he want me…?_

Without thinking, Komaeda begins closing the distance, but then a voice sounds out.

“It’s time for lunch!” Nanami says. 

“I’m sorry!” Komaeda says, getting up, and he extends a hand to help Hinata off the floor.

_I’m a fool to think Hinata would want this as much as I do. How stupid of me!_

They both walk over to where Nanami is sitting, a few sandwiches on a paper plate. 

“I made us lunch, I figured we’d be hungry,” she says. Turning to them, she raises an eyebrow, “Hungry? You both look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Ah, yes, thank you!” Komaeda grabs a sandwich and immediately begins to devour it, eager to forget the moment prior. 

Hinata does the same, looking around everywhere but at Komaeda.

_He won’t even look at me. He must be very disgusted by me._

“Komaeda, your necklace…” Nanami says, “did it break?”

Komaeda feels the back of the clasp and certainly enough, it started to unclasp, barely being held together enough for the powers to work, but not for much longer. 

_It must have gotten damaged in the fall._

Komaeda sets his half-eaten sandwich down, “Er, I must get going! Uh, thanks for inviting me!”

“Already?” Nanami asks, “But we haven’t been here long.”

“I’m sorry!” Komaeda says, and he turns to leave but a hand grabs his wrist.

“Komaeda,” Hinata frowns at him, “Are you alright? Did I upset you? If so, I’m sorry.”

“T-That’s not it!” Komaeda frowns, and his eyes widen when the necklace falls down to his lap, revealing his ears and tail to the both of them. Thankfully, from where they are sitting, they are hidden from view from everyone else. 

“Komaeda?” Hinata looks at his ears and tail, “Since when did you have ears and a tail?”

Komaeda just wants to bolt, but Nanami grabs his wrist before he can, “Please don’t go. We aren’t mad at you, we are just curious.”

Hesitantly, Komaeda sits down, allowing his tail to curl around his body. He lowers his head and his ears droop. 

_I should have known everything was too good to be true. Of course they would have found out eventually._

“So, what is this?” Hinata asks.

“I’m a kitsune,” Komaeda toys with the little broken necklace, smiling softly down at it, “the necklace hid my ears and tail, making me appear as if I’m a normal human being. I wore it so I could meet you, Hinata.”

“Me?” a small frown appears on Hinata’s lips, “Why me?”

Still smiling down at the necklace, Komaeda asks, “Do you remember that little white fox you helped years ago?” 

Hinata frowns, “He disappeared one day and never returned again. Are you saying…”

“That was me,” Komaeda tells him, “ever since that day, I wanted to thank you in person, Hinata. I wanted to be your friend. I’d be fine with that if... that meant that I could remain by your side.”

“Are you saying…” Hinata frowns. 

Komaeda looks away from him, “I understand if you don’t return my feelings, though. I’m not even human. You must be d-disgusted with me.”

“Komaeda, look at me,” Hinata says, and Komaeda obeys, “You aren’t disgusting. I’m glad I met you.”

Nanami suddenly feels like she’s intruding on something private, “I’m going to go back out to swim, but I also accept you, Komaeda. You’re still my friend, and a simple fact like being a kitsune isn’t going to change that.” She leaves a moment later.

“You’re glad you met me?” Komaeda asks him, a small smile on his face, “I should be saying the same to you. If you hadn’t helped me that day…”

Hinata pulls him into a hug, and runs his fingers through Komaeda’s hair, “I always missed that little white fox, you know. But I never expected him to return, and not like this.” 

“Are you disappointed?” Komaeda asks. 

“Not at all,” Hinata says, “I always thought you felt familiar. And in the few months I’ve gotten to know you as a human, I have fallen in love with you.” 

Komaeda pulls away at that, “Y-You really mean that..?”

Hinata nods, “So, what about you?”

“Truthfully, I’ve had feelings for you for years,” Komaeda admits, “but I never once expected you to return them. I...just wanted to remain by your side, even if it were only as friends. I got lucky to even have that chance.”

“Is that why you came to the restaurant that one day even though you can’t read?” Hinata smiles at him. 

Komaeda nods, “I just wanted to see you.” 

“You know, I was very attracted to you when I saw you,” Hinata presses their foreheads together, “you were so gorgeous, I immediately knew I wanted the chance to get to know you better. I’m glad I got that chance.” 

Komaeda’s tail begins to wag, “Can I kiss you?” 

Instead of giving Komaeda a direct answer, Hinata closes the distance, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Hinata pulls away for a second before closing the distance once again, pressing his lips to Komaeda’s more firmly. 

Hinata guides them into a laying position on the sand, Hinata on top, as their lips move together like two perfect pieces of a puzzle. 

Komaeda’s hands come up to brush Hinata’s hair, pulling him closer. 

After a moment, Hinata pulls away, and he looks the most gorgeous to Komaeda, looking down at him with gorgeous green eyes and kiss-swollen lips. 

Komaeda leans forward to plant a kiss on Hinata’s cheek, “I think I’m the luckiest man alive.” 

“Are you sure?” Hinata smirks at him, “Because I think I just won the fortune.” 

Komaeda’s tail curls around Hinata, tugging him closer, “I must be the luckiest man alive if you’d dare care about a kitsune such as myself.” 

Hinata gives Komaeda another chaste kiss, “No, I definitely won the fortune. I get an attractive man and my little white fox back. A two for one deal.” Hinata touches their foreheads together.

“If I don’t scare you off too much then,” Komaeda smiles softly at Hinata, “would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend? You’d make this kitsune very happy.”

“Well we don’t want a sad kitsune, now, do we?” Hinata rolls onto the sand beside Komaeda and laces their fingers together, “I would love to be your boyfriend.” 

And for once, Komaeda thinks that everything will turn out alright, as long as he has Hinata by his side.


End file.
